


(AntiHero) First Vibrations

by EsculentEvil



Series: (AntiHero) Glitched Tails [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dubious Consent, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: While walking past Anti’s room one night, Jackie overhears the Glitch moaning desperately like he’s in pain. Unable to ignore the feeling that he should help, the Hero pulls down his villain’s door to defend him from a foe (probably Dark)—only to find Anti flushed with black blood, shaking as well as glitching, and in inky tears… with a neon green cat tail.





	(AntiHero) First Vibrations

It had been a long day.

Jackie’s phone had gone off at two in the morning so a neighbor could tell him their cat was missing. Ignoring the ungodly hour of the summons, the Septic Hero had sprung into action and spent the next four hours locating that cat.

It was returned before seven a.m..

Wide awake after taking that mission, Jackie went back home to properly prepare himself for a long day of heroing.

* * *

The Septic House was a large one.

Constantly moving and expanding in response to the supporters of the Jacksepticeye channel, this house has shifted from the lush woods of Ireland to the fast streets of Brighton. At three stories tall, the house bares a large kitchen, a medium sized study, and a maxed out living room on the first floor; the second floor bares almost all the Septic’s bedrooms and attached baths; the third bares the two bedrooms of Jackie and Seán, a communal bathroom at one end of the hall, and Seán’s recording studio at the other; back at the stairs and above the landing, however, is a black panel.

This panel, which marks the ceiling with an LED _DANGER_ sign, leads to the attic—to Anti’s room.

It is here where our glitchy tale truly starts… with strange sounds coming from the attic.

* * *

It had sounded like static, at first.

Jackie had walked right by it without much thought, figuring that Anti was just shouting at something.

He’s always shouting at something [They all are.]; and static is kind of his default sound, anyway.

Nothing to worry about; or so he thought.

* * *

On his way back down—he’d gone to get a clean onesie—to the kitchen, Jackie hears something else: moaning.

It was hard to tell at first, as Anti produces many odd sounds that don’t always match what humans make, but Jackie realized that it was pitched lower than Anti’s usual static or raw, shrill laughter.

Once he recognizes the agonized sounds as the same ones his Villain makes when he’s reeling from a hit, Jackie grows alarmed—worried, even: He’s hurt—that’s all he can think—Someone’s hurting him!

So, he tears down the LED panel and flies up through the attic door.

* * *

Most people don’t go into Anti’s room.

Part of the reason is, in fact, the LED warning on his door; no one doubts that _DANGER_.

The other part would probably be just how hard it is to get in: the lock on the panel’s latch is permanently broken and Anti’s glitching is the only thing that can get it open which means he has to invite you into his room and open the panel for you before you can get in.

This is probably why Jackie is so ill prepared for what Anti’s room looks like—**feels** like—and why his first thought after entering is that Darkiplier is attacking his Villain.

* * *

Anti’s room isn’t so much a room as it is a pocket dimension.

When it became apparent that Anti was living inside Seán’s computer back in late 2016, Jackie and Marvin pitched a fit and demanded that the Glitch remove himself from it. Seán hadn’t really seen a problem with it—perhaps because he was the only one that understood exactly what Anti is and how important a direct link to the community that sustains him would be—but when the Villain used that lenience to go after _the good doctor_, their creator pulled the Glitch aside and asked him to move.

So, Anti did.

He glitched around all the electronics in the apartment [The one in Ireland before Seán moved to Brighton.] until even Henrik was afraid to use the coffee maker. He also possessed a few knickknacks/gifts from the fans and used them to scare the pants off them numerous times.

Suffice to say, when Chase joined them months later, there was no more room for this behavior.

So, Seán sat down with his Glitch at the end of that April and they came to an arrangement: Anti would get his own room in Brighton with his own internet hub—so that he can remain in contact with the community—as long as he leaves everyone else, especially Chase’s kids, alone; Anti agreed; and this agreement is what led to the current Septic House having a piece of The Void in it.

* * *

The Void is pitch black and boundaryless.

It has no weight, no light, no direction, no sensation.

It’s nothingness.

So, in it, Anti is everything.

* * *

Jackie has never been inside The Void.

He has also never been inside Anti’s room.

He isn’t even sure if either are survivable to a human.

He is just glad he’s no ordinary human—he’s a<strike>nti’s</strike> hero.

* * *

The first thing that Jackie registers is Anti’s high frequency hum.

It’s low in pitch and occasionally interrupted by his higher pitched/lower frequency glitching. It’s also louder inside The Void [Because there’s nothing else there.] and strangely comforting.

What’s not comforting is the all-encompassing darkness [Which Jackie’s certain is Darkiplier’s doing] and the quiet broken sounds falling from Anti’s lips. He’s gasping and panting and **sobbing** and Jackie’s going to **destroy Darkiplier for this**.

Except, he can’t.

Jackie realizes this as his eyes adjust to The Void’s dark and he sees that Darkiplier is nowhere to be found; there’s just Anti: flushed with black blood, shaking as well as glitching, and in inky tears… with a neon green cat tail.

* * *

Gobsmacked, Jackie stares.

He watches as Anti’s face literally darkens: the blackness of his blood flushing his peridot skin dark green and his pink lips red; the taint of his tears streaking darkness down his usually clean cheeks; the ambience of The Void shadowing his whole person as he turns his head away and down in embarrassment.

He watches Anti’s small form shiver, as though cold, and his shaking hands grip his upper arms tighter; it’s like he’s been hugging himself while crying and just trying to hold himself together.

He sees Anti’s hips twitch <strike>deliciously</strike> violently and wonders if that’s where he’s hurting; then, he realizes the bright green tail’s **moving**.

* * *

“I… I just wanted ta help…”

Jackie swallows and clenches his fists, feeling useless. His eyes are locked on that squirming tail: watching it sway gently to whatever setting Anti has it on and periodically slap the ground [is it really ground inside The Void?] whenever Anti bucks wantonly onto it; wanting to touch it.

Would Anti let him?

The Hero decides to try—thinking it would help his Glitch—so, he asks, “D’you want me ta move it?”

* * *

Anti’s reaction to the Hero’s question is a bit alarming.

He makes a strangled sound—one surprisingly and achingly human—that screams panic and fear. He suddenly releases his upper arms, revealing crescent shaped impressions left in his flesh from the sheer pressure his rounded claws had been applying [Jackie doesn’t like the sight of them but he’s glad to see there’s no blood.], and lifts himself until he’s sitting up on his knees.

The Glitch is reaching for something, but all thought as to _what_ has left Jackie’s mind.

The Hero’s too distracted by the lovely eyeful of Anti’s large, round, plump behind.

* * *

There’s a rush of air [Somehow, even though The Void has no air.] from movement and surprise.

The neon green remote is gone—snatched up—and Anti can do little more than whimper and stare. His bright, multicolored eyes gaze up in fear at the sight of the red-clad Hero suddenly at his side. Jackie towers over him, tall and imposing and strong; and inky black tears well in the Villain’s eyes as his dark pink lips tremble and the reality of the situation washes coldly onto the Glitch’s frail mind.

Anti’s so scared—of being laughed at, taunted for being alone, humiliated for needing the fake fulfillment of a vibrating dildo with a cat tail of all things attached to it—that he frays as he sobs.

Definition leaves him until his image is blurred, faded, and opaque; distortion rises up against him until his whimpers and sobs sound more like the painful whine of a heart monitor as it flatlines; dimension slips away as he desperately wishes he could too—just glitch away as he loves to do—but The Void **is** where he glitches off to, because it’s safe, and he’s already home.

* * *

Jackie’s heart throbs as he stares down at his crying Villain.

His chest aches as he listens to his Glitch’s immense pain.

The hatred he’s been harboring for this Evil being breaks.

Compassionately, the Hero’s finger triggers the remote.

* * *

Anti’s eyes snap open with a startled cry.

His whole body convulses as more pleasure suddenly washes upon him.

The dead heartbeat from seconds before whirls into almost human whining.

He pants and bucks and grinds down onto the vibrating tail, all while staring up at his Hero.

* * *

Jackie wipes Anti’s tears as he watches his Villain twitch and listens to him moan.

The inky blackness stains his bright red onsie [Not that he cares.] just as it did Anti’s face and beard. Then the taint travels to viridian strands as the Hero’s hand starts carding through the Glitch’s hair. Sky blue eyes maintain their connection to Anti’s multicolored ones as a thought hits Jackie.

“D’you have ears ta match?”

Anti’s lips, raw and swollen from his recent biting and chewing of them, part on a shaky whimper. Black blood rushes to the embarrassed Villain’s face before shy eyes flicker to Anti’s left side. Jackie’s eager orbs follow his Glitch’s line of sight before alighting upon neon green cat ears.

Jackie grins.

In a blur of movement [Hurray for superspeed!], the Hero grabs the item and adds it to Anti’s tail. The vibrant green of both pieces contrasts sharply with the darker green of the Glitch’s hair and the ink black of his tears; while the pale peridot of Anti’s skin ends up being complimented by the neon; but, perhaps most importantly, is how well the ears and tail match the bright green in Anti’s eyes.

Jackie smiles softly at this, cooing and petting his Villain gently, “Gorgeous.”

A whine escapes Anti, seemingly in response to the praise, and the Hero chuckles close to lovingly. He watches via his periphery, so he doesn’t break his Villain’s gaze, and growls almost possessively as his Glitch’s hips snap and swivel to the mounting pleasure like he’s riding an aggressive stallion. He keeps praising Anti, realizing how much it adds to his pleasure, and wiping away his inky tears.

He also continues to slowly increase the vibrational setting.

Anti’s close—they both know it—and part of Jackie wants to keep pushing, keep touching, exploring. But he doesn’t: knowing that will speed things up too quickly and unsure why he wants it to last. Instead, he keeps their gazes locked and continues to tell the other that he’s here for him while listening to all the pretty sounds his Villain keeps making—all just for him.

Only him.

Something odd blooms in the pit of Jackie’s stomach at that thought. It’s dark and heavy and scary but also feels hot and exciting and familiar. It’s similar to the feeling he gets when he wins a fight, has Anti panting under him in an entirely different way [Defeated.], and knows everyone is safe; but it’s different in the sense that he doesn’t feel like he’s beaten Anti… but **won him**, in a way.

No one else can or will do this; no one else is going to please Anti this way; this pleasure is **his**.

And suddenly, horrifyingly, Jackie wants to **kiss** him.

* * *

Anti comes with a choked cry.

His lower arms, which have been covering his groin this entire time [Jackie thinks Anti’s pretty shy.], hide most of the fallout; but it can’t hide that Anti’s orgasm isn’t white like a human’s would be. Jackie doesn’t really care, however, as he’s still reeling from his recent self-discovery.

He’d wanted to **kiss** Anti.

Alarmed and mildly disturbed [This is his **Villain**, for fook’s sake! He’s not supposed to want this!], Jackie wipes away Anti’s last tear on autopilot while murmuring, “Get some rest, Gorgeous.”

He then leaves to get another onsie [His third in one day!] so he can be clean while heroing.

By the time either of them realize he still has the remote, it’s more than too late.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the ending of this one is unfulfilling/falls flat because I had to rush to finish this one [because there’s a time limit on drafts here on AO3--it’s only saved for a month--and I really don't get why the limit doesn't increase each time you update the body of the work; that'd be so much easier!] but I'm not really sure.  
Maybe you All think otherwise.  
Either way, I'm definitely not starting a work on AO3 again until after the first chapter is done; this was stressful.  
Thoughts?


End file.
